pikmin_italiafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Utente:Hammer Gold
Ciao :) Sono il fondatore di questa wiki, ho tutti i giochi di Pikmin (+ Nintendo Land) anche se NPC, quindi sappi che tutto quello che scrivo è (spesso) confermato. Classifica Pikmin Pikmin Roccioso (9º) = Non lo odio, ma se dovessi scegliere chi eliminare direi lui. È interessante e diverso, ma usarlo in battaglia è molto scomodo. Dal punto di vista del gameplay è ottimo, ma non mi piace molto nè il suo aspetto nè usarlo. Li adoro comunque tutti. :) Colmin (aiutante) (8º) = Presente solo in Pikmin 2, questo è il Pikmin di cui uno si scorda più facilmente. È presente solo nelle caverne e non può uscirne. Controllare un mezzo coleto comunque mi entusiasma molto, mi fa quasi desiderare un Pikmin che possa controllare le altre creature (difficile da implementare). Pikmin Rosso (7º) = Lo trovo un po' anonimo rispetto al resto dei Pikmin. È il Pikmin "icona" quindi è giustificabile. Poi viene surclassato dal Viola in Pikmin 2 e diventa inutile. Mi piace il rosso però quindi GG. Pikmin Fungo (6º) = Adoro il Pikmin Fungo. L'Amanita è il mio boss preferito nella serie, grazie a questa meccanica dei Pikmin Fungo. Forse può sembrare strano vederlo tanto in alto, ma i cattivi hanno un certo fascino. Plz fate tornare l'Amanita. Pikmin Giallo (5º) = Il Pikmin Giallo cambia abilità ogni gioco che passa, per un motivo o per un altro. In sè mi piace molto, sopratutto per la sua abilità di attivare meccanismi elettrici. E quelle orecchie da Dumbo sono il top. Peccato che siano orribili nel primo gioco. Pikmin Bianco (4º) = Veloce e velenoso, ottimo mix. Non mi piace dover sacrificare Pikmin (tra l'altro necessari per trovare tesori altrimenti invisibili) quindi non uso mai la loro abilità. Mi piace però avere dei Pikmin che riescono a starmi dietro. I loro occhi non sono neanche così spaventosi dopo tutto. Pikmin Blu (3º) = Ha accesso a delle aree in cui nessun'altro può passare, può nuotare e ha una "bocca" o branchie, quel che è. 7.5/8 too much water. Pikmin Alato (2º) = Il Pikmin Alato vola, tutto qui. Solo questa cosa lo rende speciale. I suoi livelli in Hey! Pikmin sono i migliori. Usarlo in Pikmin 3 è bellissimo, ti permette di fare diverse scorciatoie impossibili via terra. E gli occhi blu sembrano confetti. Pikmin Viola (1º) = So che ha rotto Pikmin 2, ma è il mio preferito. Mi piace l'idea del Pikmin grosso e potente, lo trovo un duro. Il viola è anche il mio colore preferito, WP M8. Anche in Pikmin 3 dove è solo di supporto, non riesco a lasciarlo. Mi piace troppo l'idea di un "Pikmin d'elitè". Progetti Mamuta (All'apparenza sembra una creatura tranquilla e amante dei fiori, ma può diventare molto feroce. Il suo poderoso ceffone mi fa venire in mente una volta quando mia moglie voleva prendere una zanzara posatasi sulla mia testa...) Cromanvillea (specie) (Questo fiore inghiotte i Pikmin che gli lancio restituendoli poi trasformati. È una pianta molto particolare: posso lanciarle Pikmin di qualsiasi colore, ma vengono restituiti sempre dello stesso colore del fiore!) Moschita Vacua (Trattasi di un organismo volante di grandi dimensioni, ma all'apparenza vuoto al suo interno. Credo che sia possibile atterrarlo lanciandogli addosso molti Pikmin. Poi, una volta al suolo, sarà cibo per i miei amici germogli!) Iridococco (Il corpo riflettente e quasi ipnotico di questa specie è piuttosto duro, costituendo una buona difesa contro gli attacchi dei Pikmin. Ma allora perché i Pikmin li cacciano con tanto accanimento? Chissà se mutano se li colpisco direttamente con un Pikmin...) Tarlo Molare Maschio e Tarlo Molare Femmina (Oggi ho notato una nuova caratteristica di questi esseri. Sono molto molesti: rosicchiano i pointi costruiti dai Pikmin riducendoli in polvere! Poveri Pikmin, se penso a tutti i loro sforzi!) Coleto Rosso Nano e Coleto Rosso (La specie più comune sul pianeta. Piuttosto feroci nonostante l'apparenza, con le loro imponenti mascelle possono inghiottire i Pikmin interi. Gli attacchi frontali falliscono con gravi perdite, meglio attaccarli da dietro o colpirli alle gambe.) Pagine dove lavoro Bigelico (appunti di bordo italiani) Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS Pikmin Alato Spiriti (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, se mancano sono stati aggiunti): Olimar, Blue Pikmin, Red Pikmin, Yellow Pikmin, Burrowing Snagret, Bulborb, Fiery Blowhog, Yellow Wollywog, Swooping Snitchbug, Smoky Progg, Emperoar Bulblax, Louie, White Pikmin, Purple Pikmin, Iridiscent Glint Beetle, Empress Bulblax, Alph, Charlie, Brittany, Winged Pikmin, Rock Pikmin, Peckish Aristocrab, Plasm Wraith Pagine Migliori fatte da me Olimar, Pikmin (gioco), Pikmin 2, Coleto Rosso Pagine fatte da me Nintendo, Pikmin (gioco), Gassovo, Luogo dell'Impatto, Bigelico, Ujadani, Nettare, Chelus Perlato, Libellula da Nettare, Amanita Panciuta, Pikmin Fungo, Scarabeo Corazzato, Pikmin (specie), Hey! Pikmin, Motore, Prova Finale, Cassaforte, S.S. Dolphin, Generatore Positroni, Dinamo Perenne, Olimar, Pikmin 2, Hocotate Trasporti, Louie, Bulbico Imperiale, Presidente della Hocotate Trasporti, Pikmin 3, Super Mario 128, Alph, Pikmin Rosso, Coleto Linguoide, Pikmin Giallo, Coleto Rosso, Adam and Eve, Pikmin Blu, Pikmin Viola, Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS, Pikmin Bianco, Brittany